Twisted
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: What if Liberty and JT were never together? That would mean no baby. What if he was with Toby instead, but they got in a misunderstanding over Mia, which ended in JT dating her even though he didn’t want too. What if at the party, instead of Liberty telling JT she still loved him, it was Toby telling him that. What if JT went after him and he still got stabbed? What if he lived? Th


**Twisted**

Normal POV

Toby sat in the hospitals waiting room, his head in his hands. He was doing his best not to cry, because he knows that's not what JT would want. If JT was here, he would say something stupid to make him laugh. Even though this was no time to be joking.

Toby somewhat felt as if this was his fault. Liberty had told him that JT was going after him when he got stabbed. Toby didn't understand why, maybe to apologize? Even though it wasn't his fault he loved Mia...

You see, Toby told JT that he still loved him. And that made Toby feel like it was his fault even more. He's the one who broke up with JT over a misunderstanding. But he still loved JT, he always would. If he hadn't have broken up with him, they would've stayed at the party together, and the guys who stabbed him would've been gone already.

After all these years, they ended over a misunderstanding. They've been together since 10th grade, but had been best friends since 7th, and now it was senior year. The year started out great, they were happy. But then Mia came along. She had developed a crush on JT, and she knew he was with Toby. Did she care? No. That didn't stop her from kissing him right in front of Toby. But the thing was, Toby thought JT had kissed back. It had looked that way. So they got into a huge fight, which resulted in Toby breaking up with him.

FLASHBACK*

Toby casually walked down the hallway, looking for JT. Manny had told Toby that she saw him go towards the back of the school, so Toby went in that direction. He expected to see JT just standing/sitting there, not doing anything in particular.

But instead, when Toby got there, he saw Mia there with him. And the worst part, they were kissing.

Toby stood there, frozen in place. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but stand there, watching the person he loved kiss someone else. It hurt more than anything. Finally, he let out a choked sob. Mia stopped kissing JT and looked at Toby, a smirk on her face. JT looked back fast as ever, and was devastated to see Toby there, almost to tears. It really wasn't what it looked like, but it must have looked wrong to Toby.

JT would never kiss anyone other than Toby. He would never even think about it. Mia had kissed him, and doing that she had wrapped both her arms fully around JT, blocking him from being able to move his arms to push her off. He had tried pushing her off from her waist, but it looked to Toby that he was making the kiss deeper.

"Toby, it's not what it looks like!" JT ran towards him and tried to grab his hand, but Toby yanked his hand away.

"You're an asshole." Toby said dryly and walked the other direction.

"Tobes, no, come on! She kissed me!" JT followed him. He wouldn't just let him walk away.

"And by the looks of it you kissed her back! You cheated on me!" JT grabbed Toby's arm to stop him from walking. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, barely any people around.

"I did not cheat on you Tobes! You have to believe me! I promise you I didn't!" JT pleaded, he couldn't lose Toby over a misunderstanding.

"No. We're done. I guess I'm just not what you want anymore." Toby felt the urge to tear up even more as he said that, but he held them back.

"No! You can't do this to me! I love you!" It was just a misunderstanding!" JT screamed, he was almost to tears as well. He loved Toby a lot.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done it. It's over. Don't ever talk to me again." Toby really didn't want to do this, he loved JT with all of his heart. But he refused to stay with a cheater.

"Toby, baby, please!" Tears we're streaming down JT's face now. Toby started to walk away, JT tried to grab his arm but Toby pulled it out of his grip and continued to walk away.

All of a sudden, it felt like JT's legs couldn't support him anymore. He fell to the floor. He couldn't control the sobs that escape his lips and the tears that streamed uncontrollably down his face. And that's how he stayed, in the middle of the hallway, on his knees with his face buried in his hands as he sobbed like a newborn baby. And that's how he stayed until Emma and Manny had to help him up and walk him out of there.

He just lost the person that meant the most to him, all because of a misunderstanding. He had to get Toby back. He had too.

Toby kept walking until he got the the boys bathroom, he opened the door and ran into a stall, he didn't care who heard. He let himself sink down to the floor, as he finally let the tears flow down his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt so...so cold without JT. Who had just broke his heart. Toby still loved him, he always would. But obviously JT didn't anymore, and that hurt a lot.

And that's how he stayed, crying his eyes out, until Sean came in and forced him to open the stall. He helped Toby up and drove him home. Toby didn't say a word through the drive, he just cried, cried til he couldn't anymore.

FLASHBACK END*

Toby remembered that day like it was yesterday, even though it was almost two months ago. It still hurt just as much.

JT had tried constantly for almost three weeks to get him back, but it didn't work. So he dated Mia to try and get over him.

But it didn't work. He still loved Toby. And Toby still loved him. And he'd been dating Mia for a month and a half.

Soon enough, one of their friends, Liberty, was having a birthday party at Emma's. Word had got out, and a lot of people came. Mia was out of town, so she didn't come. But both Toby and JT were there. JT had worked up the courage to talk to him, but it ended in Toby telling JT what he still felt.

FLASHBACK*

"Hey, Tobes! What are you doing here all alone?" JT asked as he walked over to where Toby was standing, by himself in a semi-quiet area beside the stairs. They could still hear the music of the party, but there were few people around talking.

"I just wanted to be alone, I guess." Toby slightly smiled. JT was the one who invited him, and to his surprise Toby accepted.

"So how have you been?" JT said, trying to make conversation.

"Not so good, I guess. I miss you." Toby couldn't believe he said the last part, but it came out naturally. Because that's how he felt. He felt empty without JT. JT sighed at that.

"I still love you, JT." Toby blurted out. See, he couldn't talk to JT without revealing his feelings. He had the opportunity to get him back when JT had made all those attempts, but he was still cold about the "cheating" thing. It still hurt, and JT was now dating Mia.

"I- uh- oh-" JT didn't know what to say. Of course he still loved Toby, but he was with Mia. He was supposed to be with her, right?

"Of course. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Toby walked away, he decided it was time to leave the party.

JT realized he should follow him, even though he had no idea what to say, and when that happened he said some pretty stupid things.

"Hey, Tobes, wait!" JT called after him and caught him just as he was at the door, he stood in his way so Toby couldn't leave.

"Get out of my way JT. I already know how you feel." Toby said coldly. He wanted JT to still love him, but he knew those chances were highly unlikely. He wished he had just took him back, despite the whole "cheating" situation.

"But I didn't get to talk!" JT said, not knowing what else to say. But he couldn't let Toby leave. He was so confused, he still loved Toby, but he also liked Mia, right?

"Do you love Mia?" Toby asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"I don't know! I mean, yes, I do!" JT regretted the words as soon as he said it. He didn't, but he didn't know what else to say! It was one of those moments.

"Then why are you still here? Move!" JT had felt no other choice but to move as Toby started to open the door anyway.

JT knew he had made a big mistake, but he was still so confused. So he decided to find Liberty, one of his closest friends, and ask her for advice.

FLASHBACK END*

Liberty walked away from their friends who were waiting outside the room JT was in and into the waiting room, where Toby was.

"Hey Toby, how are you holding up?" Liberty and JT both went out looking for Toby, but JT had went to his car first. Liberty found Toby and they walked back to where JT was, although Toby didn't know why, only to find JT leaning against the car with a stab wound in his back. They rushed to him and Toby called the ambulance.

"JT is laying in a hospital bed, and he could die. How do you think I feel? I know he doesn't love me anymore, but I love him." Toby knew he was being harsh, but he was too upset at the moment. Liberty had thought back to the conversation her and JT had before they went outside to look for Toby. She realized there was something she forgot to say. She forgot to tell Toby that JT did in fact still love him.

"Toby, there's something I forgot to tell you." Liberty sighed. She didn't know how Toby would take this.

"What was it?"

"Well, after you left, JT came to talk to me. I was making out with Damien, but Damien left when JT came and said he needed to talk to me and that it was important. He told me that you said you still loved him, and that he didn't know what to do. He said he told you he loved Mia, but that's not true. I told him to think about what he sees when he thinks of love, who he would do anything for, who makes his heart beat faster, who does he think about every night. Toby, it was you who he thought about. He told me he missed you, and that he still loved you. He said he was going to go after you, and break up with Mia later. You know, he didn't kiss her back. It was just a huge misunderstanding." Toby got more and more shocked as he heard this. If only Toby had let JT explain, this would've never happened.

"I-I don't know what I'm gonna do if he dies, Libby." Toby then let himself break down and cry, and Liberty put her arm around him in a friendly way. He cried into her shoulder for what felt like hours, even though it was only 25 minutes.

Finally, Emma walked in. Her face was stained with tears, but she also had a huge smile on her face.

"Liberty, Toby! He's going to be okay! He's awake right now! You can go see him! Only two at a time, though." They looked at each other before getting up and practically running into JT's room.

He looked up at them, a huge smile on his face. Toby felt so relieved to see him, still breathing, still alive.

"JT!" Toby ran and knelt next to his bed. They looked at each other for a moment, before Toby crashed his lips down on JT's, and it felt so good to do after all this time.

"God, Toby, I'm so, so sorry for what I said." JT said as he broke the kiss., "I didn't mean any of it. I love you."

"I know, I love you too. Liberty told me everything. I should be the one apologizing. I should've let you explain the Mia situation. Maybe this would've never happened." Tony sighed, but smiled again once he felt JT grab his hand.

"It's okay, Tobes. Does this mean you'll take me back? I still have to break up with Mia, but I-" JT was cut off by Toby kissing him again.

"Does that answer your question?" JT smirked at this, and brought Toby down for another kiss. He missed this so much. The kisses, the touches, everything. But he had it all back now.

And he was never letting Toby leave ever, ever again.


End file.
